Caleb Haas
Caleb H, labeled The Mute, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Caleb is the brother of Lucas H. Cooling Off, Heating Up Caleb is and was a very mysterious character, as he was not in the original line up of competing contestants. Therefore, not much is known about him. Because of this he does not have an intro interview, in fact he isn't even mentioned. Caleb is shown to be the brother of Lucas insinuating some type of alliance could form. During the first immediate vote Caleb and Lucas are seen fist pumping each other after Julia receives her third vote. Even though he and Elijah carried the cooler down together Caleb arrived behind Elijah. He is later the third member of the Honey Badgers. Caleb aids his team to the win in the easter egg challenge. After that, however, he is fairly silent. Coining him the nickname, The Mute. Ball to Ball Caleb is silent throughout this episode as well. Not saying anything at all. He swaps spots with Claudia before the ball passing challenge begins but ultimately his team loses. In the dodgeball challenge he helps his team to win in the tie breaker. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Caleb is still very silent. Caleb performed in the Strength leg of the relay race. He really didn't show any emotions during Jeremy's flop. However, this is the first instance since episode 1 in which you hear Caleb speak. He does this when talking to Clay and Jeremy about the alliance. During the elimination Caleb is the only person's vote who is not seen. It is implied that he voted for Sophie. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Caleb is put onto the boys teams, along with Clay, Elijah, Pranav, Lucas, Jeremy and Jarred. Although Lucas and Jeremy were switched to the girls team later on. This episode has one of Caleb's highlighted moments, as he actually speaks! During the super sparring challenge, Caleb was put up against Claudia. Claudia got the higher stool, while Caleb got the shorter one. Caleb is not entirely alright with the fact that he has to hit a girl and says "I can't hit a girl". He also doesn't fight directly, unlike Clay and Julia, as he lightly and gently "taps" Claudia from time to time with the sword. Ultimately, however, due to a technicality the boys team won invulnerabiltiy. Riddle it Out During this episode Caleb participated, albeit quietly, during the riddle challenge. He helped decode the states, and the first thing he said since about episode 1 was, 'This challenge is bulls**t". This was after Pranav stole the Honey Badgers clue. Other than that Caleb was still very quiet. Caleb attempted to stall Lucas, of the Koalas, to try to win the challenge. However, the Badgers lost and Caleb was declared safe during the elimination station. Blinded by Trust During this episode Caleb is one of the two other remaining Honey Badgers. Caleb is torn by the fact that Clay has to swap teams with Elijah. Caleb later takes part in the blindfolded challenge, as one of the blindfolded people. After the Honey Badgers win, Caleb is pleased and says that Elijah did a good job. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Caleb has more of a speaking role, although it is still quieter than the other contestants, he speakes more than her usually does. Caleb starts off the episode completely bewildered, like the others, at the sudden turn of events that occur and says, "What just happened?". He later exclaims in excitement that he got the pot for his team. Other than that Caleb is in the background for the majority of this challenge. He does however, seem to be spying and interacting a lot more with the Cunning Koalas than with his own team. At one point early on in the episode Caleb's face is zommed in to the max and then Caleb says "Brownies," which has absolutely no relevance to the challenge whatsoever. After the badgers lose, during the downtime before the elimination. Julia claims to have made an alliance with Caleb in order to vote off Jeremy and/or Elijah. However as seen from a side conversation with the Cunning Koalas, there seems to be a sort of game change as Michaela tells Clay and Lucas that the Badgers are now gunning for Caleb because he didn't pull his weight. However, according to Jeremy Caleb is in an alliance with Elijah to vote off Julia. So as of now there is really no one you can trust. However, during the elimination station neither of the plans worked as neither Jeremy nor Julia was eliminated, although Caleb voted for Julia. Unlike the Military In the very beginning of the episode Caleb is mentioned in a confessional by Jeremy, saying that Caleb voted for him the last time Jeremy was eliminated and that Jeremy really doesn't know who to trust calling Caleb an "old enemy". Caleb participates in the tug-of-war which his teammates ultimately lose. During the 1-Foot challenge Caleb calls Clay "stupid as s...." but the rest of the sentence trails off. After Clay was accused of hopping, which was illegal in that challenge Elijah was accused and then Caleb, by Luke and Caleb was apart of the triple-elimination out of the challenge. During the bridge challenge Caleb competed but was the first person to drop on his team and was the second person to drop out overall. The highlight of this episode comes after that challenge when Clay is trying to uphold his alliance with Caleb saying that if it is a double elimination either Lucas or himself were going home, asking Caleb to throw the challenge. Caleb seems really uneasy about this idea fearing for his own elimination. Caleb sat out of the running challenge but then competed in the planking challenge where Clay gets upset at the fact that Caleb didn't want to throw the challenge. In the end Caleb dropped anyway, however, it is unclear whether it was on purpose or if he really couldn't continue. After the challenge Caleb is being repremanded by Julia accusing him of voting for her last elimination, to which he denies. Caleb says that he was voting or Jeremy. During the vote Caleb was revealed to be in the bottom two as Jeremy voted for him. Caleb was ultimately declared safe over Jeremy. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 Caleb is talked about between Clay, Julia and Michaela. Julia wants to vote for Caleb but Clay has other plans, targetting Elijah. Caleb is later put onto a team with his former rival Julia. Caleb and Julia grab the clue before the 'choice challenge' and are told by Kyle to go back and complete the challenge, which could be a debatable cause of win. Caleb makes a point in saying that they might be goin in the wrong direction. Caleb performed the 'choice challenge' quicker than anyone and Julia completes the ring toss and beat Michaela and Lucas, coming in second place. 2012-Bit During this challenge Caleb is seen talking, in the beginning, about how "emotional" being in the final four is. He then gets in a little scuff with Julia about the challenges prior, saying how in order to get this far they needed, cooking skills, reading and writing skills. Julia points out that Caleb said that about girls implying that he doesn't think that about guys. During the challenge Caleb raced ahead starting in second, with his shield, also seen in the season's trailer. It isn't until the very end that Caleb races ahead of Julia and wins in first place. However, it is later revealed that Caleb got hit with water thus causing him to lose his invulnerability, passing it on the Julia. Putting a hole in Clay and Caleb's plan. After the challenge, Caleb is mentioned by Julia when she was saying that the first two votes against her in the very beginning were from Caleb and his brother, Lucas. Caleb then says that he doesn't think he was caught by his brother, who at this time, was in intern appointed by Kyle. During the elimination station Caleb ranked two votes against him along with Elijah, but due to a twist was eliminated when Elijah was deducted a vote. Caleb ends by saying that he had been decieved and played. It is worth mentioning that Caleb was the only original member of any team that had not been swapped over the course of the season, in this case it would be team Honey Badgers. Trivia *Caleb was a member of Team Honey Badgers. *Caleb was technically the fourth actual person voted off from Team Honey Badgers. Although this was not until after the merge. **Caleb's elimination is the last vote of the season. **Caleb is the only person to be voted off after the merge in S1. *Caleb is the highest ranking, non-swapped, member of Team Honey Badgers. *Caleb is labeled ‘The Mute’ throughout the season, by Kyle, due to his extensive lack of talking. *Caleb is the brother of Lucas on Team Cunning Koalas. *Caleb was 1 of 6 people in a tied vote, with Elijah, however his inparticular was not decided by the other contestants but by a twist Kyle had added in the challenge prior; the others being Pranav/Julia and Jeremy/Claudia. *Caleb was in a four way alliance with Jarred, Clay and Jeremy as stated in Episode 3. *Caleb was the only person to throw a challenge in S1. **He was on the Honey Badgers and Clay told him to throw the challenge. **It is unclear whether Caleb dropped because he was tired or if he wanted to throw the challenge. *Caleb is ranked at 4th place of S1.